Prisonnière de mon filet
by Mimie000
Summary: Lexa, une jeune étudiante, et capitaine de son équipe de foot au passage, devra faire avec le fait qu'une jeune femme sur qui elle avait flashé, n'est nul autre que sa coach.
1. Prologue

**_PDV Lexa_**

Je me levai de bon humeur se jour là, c'était notre premier entraînement de foot de la saison. Je mis mes jeans ajustés à une vitesse fulgurante, mon t-shirt aussi vite que l'éclaire et mon maquillage en moins d'une seconde. Je sortis de ma chambre presqu'en courant et arrivai dans la cuisine sans saluer mes deux frères et mon père. Ma mère était morte peu de temps après ma naissance dans un accident de la route. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, excepté en photo. Mon père m'en avait toujours parlé avec tant d'affection dans la voix que je l'aimais tout autant que lui. Quant à mes frères, rien de très important à savoir sur eux, ils sont juste les pires gamins du quartier. Ils foutent la pagaille partout où ils passent. Je suis sûrement l'enfant la plus normale de la famille, et sérieux, ça ne tien pas juste de mon opinion.

Donc, comme je disais au départ, je me rendis à la cuisine, là où je n'ai pas dit bonjour à mes grands frères. Mon père vint me faire un baiser sur la joue en me volant mon thé des mains.

\- Merci. dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur un banc autour du comptoir.

\- Ne te gènes pas surtout. dis-je en reversant une tasse de thé.

\- L'école nous a envoyé un message nous informant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de coach à votre équipe, et que si personne ne se présente, il n'y aura tout simplement pas d'équipe. Alors je leur ai donné mon nom, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un assistant coach.

-Papa!

 _ **Coucou, alors ce sera l'un des livres qui seront d'actualité après Entre haine et amour. Vos avis?**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**PDV Lexa**

Je sortis rapidement de la maison et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je faisais jouer ma musique tranquillement perdue dans mes pensées, quand subitement je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Je m'étais cogner fortement la tête contre celle de l'individu. Je portai donc ma main à mon crâne. Je retirai l'un de mes écouteurs et posai enfin mes yeux sur la fameuse personne contre qui je m'étais cognée. Elle était blonde, de magnifiques yeux bleus, le teint pâle et des rondeurs là où il en fallait. Pendant que je la contemplais, elle ramassait les choses qui étaient tombées de son sac. Je me mis à genoux pour l'aider, la pauvre.

\- Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. dis-je mal-à-l'aise.

\- Non ça va, je ne regardais pas où je m'étais les pieds moi non plus. dit-elle en me souriant.

Je la suivais des yeux monter dans sa voiture. Je regardai ma montre et il était huit heures et quart. J'allais être vachement en retard. Je tentai donc ma chance.

\- Dîtes, vous pouvez me déposer au café sur la cinquième? dis-je en refusant de la regarder.

Elle me fixa quelques instants et m'ouvrit la portière.

\- Allez montes!

Je m'exécutai et pris place sur le siège passager. Le trajet se passait en silence. Mais en même temps, il y avait un malaise puisque nous ne nous connaissions pas du tout. Le trajet fut bref.

\- Alors, on y est. Au fait, moi c'est Clarke. dit-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Alexandria. lui répondis-je en serrant la main qu'elle m'avait tendue.

\- Un nom plutôt rare non?

Je ris un peu en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

\- Alors tu travail au café? Tu as quel âge?

\- 21 ans. et oui je travail ici. mentis-je.

\- Oh, cool. Bon je crois que tu devrais y aller. dit-elle en déverrouillant les portes.

Je lui souris une dernière fois, entrai dans le café en la surveillant pour savoir quand elle serait partie. Un fois qu'elle fut sur la route, je sortis en courant du café et continuai ma course jusqu'à mon établissement scolaire.

Un fois arrivée à ma case, je l'ouvris brusquement et pris mes cartables de math et science. Je refermai ma case et marchai jusqu'à ma classe, là où Indra, Costia et Echo m'attendaient. En entrant elles me prirent en otage au fond de la classe. Je leur dis la vérité et vis Costia devenir rouge de rage. Même si nous ne formions plus un couple, nous étions restées bonnes amies. Mais contrairement à moi, Costia n'avait pas encore tournée la page. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais plus me torturer à rester avec elle. Elle ne pensait qu'au sexe et en avait marre que je veuille attendre.

Le prof finit par tous nous appeler pour prendre les présences et nous donna plusieurs pages à compléter, sinon nous devions les finir en devoir. Moi qui a horreur de travailler, je ne fis pas une seule page, et n'avais pas l'intention de les faire en devoir d'ailleurs!

\- Éclipse de la journée -

La dernière cloche retentit dans tous les couloirs déserts du lycée. En moins d'une seconde, ces fameux couloirs déserts se retrouvaient remplis de filles et de garçons, qui dégageaient toutes sortes d'odeurs. Je filai à ma case, et sortis mon sac de sport. Je rejoignis rapidement Echo et Indra à leur case pour que l'on aille ensemble aux vestiaires avant de filer comme des flèches sur le terrain synthétique de notre bahut.

J'enfilai mes culottes de foot habituelles bleus claire, mon t-shirt en dri fit gris d'un des nombreux camp que j'avais fait, mes protège tibias, mes bas noirs, mes souliers blancs et mon bandeau noir. Je me fis une queue de cheval et allai remplir ma bouteille d'eau en attendant que les filles aient fini. Nous sortîmes tous ensemble. Nous pouvions voir la nouvelle coach de dos en train de parler de nouveaux jeux à apprendre.

\- Oh et merde! me dit Echo. Tu n'irais pas chercher ma gourde dans les vestiaires pas vrai?¸

\- Okay, c'est bon j'y vais. lui répondis-je en tournant les talons.

Je piquai un sprint jusque dans les vestiaires des filles et pris la bouteille d'Echo. Je me remis à courir et me sentis vraiment gênée en voyant que toutes les filles étaient autour de nos coachs à parler, et que j'allais devoir interrompre tout ça pour me présenter. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai lentement mais sûrement du regroupement de personne.

\- Tiens ta bouteille. dis-je en tendant l'objet vers mon amie.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, qui est là? dit mon père en me voyant arriver en dernière.

La coach leva la tête de son tableau sur lequel se trouvait un terrain et me fixa. Quand je vis qui c'était, je n'osais même plus bouger, mais je finis par détourner le regard, parce que tous ces eye contact me mettaient dans un drôle d'état. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

\- Je veux que vous commenciez par me faire deux enfers et dix brupies! dit-elle en me jetant un petit coup d'oeil pas trop discret.

Je me mis sur la ligne et me mis à courir sans jamais m'arrêter. Pour les six premiers brupies j'avais été très énergique, mais pour le quatre derniers, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer par terre.

\- À présent, je vous envois sous les ordres de Mr. Woods, un homme charmant je vous jure.

Je m'apprêtais à partir du côté de mon père, mais on m'interpella au même moment.

\- Pas toi Lexa. dit-elle autoritairement.

Je n'avançai plus et regardais les autres s'éloigner sur le terrain.

\- Il faut que l'on parle. dit-elle finalement.

 _ **Coucou! vous en dites quoi de ce premier chapitre? Sinon de retour pour le deuxième chapitre!**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**PDV Lexa**_

J'étais figée, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Elle me répétait de me retourner, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle vint en face de moi un peu sur les nerfs à cause que je ne l'avais pas écouté. Elle encra ses yeux dans les miens et tout son corps se détendit. Elle mena sa main à son cou pour le masser.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es ici?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Ce qui l'a fit pester avant de reprendre.

\- Alexendria! Réponds-moi sur le champ.

\- Je... je peux pas. dis-je simplement avant de courir vers les autres.

Pourquoi j'avais fait ça? Putain. Elle allait encore me suivre pour que je lui réponde. Pourquoi moi? Fu** my life!

J'atteignis finalement les filles. Mon père leur faisait une passe, et elles, devaient entrer dans la zone de but et envoyer la balle dans le filet. Rien de bien compliqué. Pendant que j'attendais mon tour, je sentais le regard de Clarke dans mon dos. Je préférais ne pas trop y porter attention. Et ça valait mieux pour moi.

La pratique finit assez tôt. Clarke demandait cependant que June, Emma et moi restions pour nous parler. Elle prit Emma en premier lieu pour lui montrer comment faire un râteau intérieur. Elle prit ensuite June pour lui montrer comment elle pouvait arrêter la balle sans la laisser à découvert. Elle fit signe aux filles de partir et se mit à me tourner autour. Je ne bougeais plus. Elle avait cet effet sur moi. Elle me faisait perdre mes moyens, pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

\- Alors, tu comptes me répondre un jour?

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais dire que j'étais une lycéenne de dix sept ans? Je ne dis jamais rien au inconnus, on m'a bien élevée.

\- Alors elle parle cette Alexandria Woods. Dites donc, c'est qu'elle est têtue! Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi? Je suis vexée. dit-elle en faisant une tête de chien battu en finissant sa phrase.

\- Je peux y aller maintenant? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, toi tu viens avec moi, je dois en apprendre sur les filles et vos jeux. me répondit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond du terrain et s'assit sur le gazon synthétique. Elle sortit de son sac une pile de feuilles avec nos noms et certains critères. Elle remplit les fiches selon mes réponses. Nous avions passé par celle d'Echo jusqu'à celle de Gabriella. Il ne restait plus que la mienne à ce moment-là.

\- Donc, tu fais du soccer depuis combien de temps?

\- Depuis mes six ans, donc ça fait... onze ans environ.

\- Wow okay, et tu fais d'autres sports?

\- Si la natation compte alors oui.

\- Super, et t'es en couple?

\- Quoi!? bafouillais-je? Je... um...

\- C'est juste pour savoir, car le fait que t'es en couple pourrait nuire à ta présence à certains matchs ou tournois.

\- Non je ne suis pas en couple. dis-je un peu déboussolée.

\- Okay tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je suis certaines que tu as une tonne de devoirs à faire.

\- Oui, à demain alors. dis-je en partant presque en courant.

Je me rendis dans les vestiaires, les filles m'attendaient là. Elles me firent de gros yeux en affichant un petit sourire sur leurs visages. Je me changeai sous leurs regards qui ne m'avaient pas quittés. Je n'étais pas du tout gênée de me changer devant elles, on se connaissait depuis nos neuf ans alors, je m'en fichais un peu. Je pris mon sac et les suivis hors de pavillon des sports. Nous allâmes à nos cases et sortîmes de l'établissement. Costia nous attendait. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien, mais je savais que nous n'allions pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je m'approchai d'elle pendant qu'Echo et Indra parlaient plus loin. Costia me prit la main et jouait avec mes doigts. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle se rapprocha de moi, et sans m'y attendre, elle m'embrassa. Je ne répondis pas au baiser, je ne le pouvais pas en fait. Il en était hors de question que je retombe aussi bas que je l'étais lorsque j'étais sa copine.

\- Bonne journée les filles. entendis-je.

Je m'éloignai brusquement de mon ex-copine en sachant pertinemment que Clarke avait vu le baiser que j'avais "partagé" si on peut dire ça, avec Costia. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais lesbienne. Les gens qui ne me connaissent pas me jugent souvent quand ils l'apprennent alors là, ça allait être encore pire. Je devais supporter son visage tous les jours de la semaine. Je me sentis vraiment mal. Je me retournai en fixant le sol pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard. De plus je lui avais dit que j'étais célibataire! Elle allait vraiment me prendre pour une menteuse! Je me dirigeai vers les filles. En arrivant près d'elles, je leur demandai en chuchotant si Clarke était partie. Elles me dirent oui et je soufflai de soulagement. Echo rit de bon cœur avant de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la station de bus la plus proche. Mon père avait dû me laisser pour aller chercher mes frères à leur entraînement de hockey. Le trajet se déroula comme à l'habitude, dans le silence. Nous avions l'habitude de mettre nos écouteurs et de ne pas se parler. Mais nous adorions énerver les autres. Donc je me mis à botter leurs pieds. Ceux d'Indra contre ceux d'Echo. Elles soupirèrent en même temps et se jetèrent un regard. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège en regardant combien de personnes il restait dans l'autobus. D'un coup, je me fis écraser. Putain! Elles mangent des vaches entières le midi ou quoi? J'étais écrabouillée contre mon siège qui me faisait mal au dos. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Je les chatouillai pour qu'elles reculent et nous retournâmes à nos playlists.

 _ **Voilà voilà , le deuxième chapitre posté! Avis?**_


	4. Chpitre 3

**PDV Lexa**

Ce jour là, était un jour comme un autre. Nous avions congé, mais nous avions toute la journée d'entraînement. Le matin nous nous entraînions, et l'après-midi nous allions entraîner les Tim Bits.

Je me levai, mis mon t-shirt mauve Nike, mes culottes courtes noires Adidas, mes protèges tibias, mes bas noirs Adidas et mes souliers à crampons bleus qui font un dégradé vers le mauve, Nike. Je me peignai les cheveux et me fis une couette, rien de plus compliqué. Je descendis à la cuisine, là où mes frères étaient habillés de leur ensemble de hockey. Ils portaient leur plastron, leur jambières, leurs coudières, leurs culottes et leur bas qui recouvraient leurs jambières. Leurs patins, leurs casques et leurs gants devaient être rangés dans leur sac de sport. Leurs crosses étaient dans l'entrée. Je pris une orange et la dégustai en profitant du peu de temps qu'il me restait avant que mon père arrive fin prêt à la cuisine. Mes frères mangeaient leurs toasts en silence. Nick et Chris s'échangeaient des regards, ce qui ne me laissa pas indifférente.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce matin? demandais-je en jetant la pelure de mon fruit.

\- Il y a une nouvelle personne dans l'équipe.

\- Et? demandais-je.

\- Et bien c'est une fille.

\- Oh et elle vous intéresse tous les deux. Mes pauvres chéris. dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Elle s'appelle Jinger. Elle est blonde platine, et elle a de magnifiques yeux gris. Elle est vraiment belle. Même toi tu pourrais craquer pour elle. me dit Chris rêveur.

Je souris en me retenant de rire et mon père arriva au même moment. Elle me fit un baiser dans le front et s'empressa de prendre le sac de balles de l'équipe. Je les saluai et je partis avec mon père vers le terrain d'entraînement.

 **-Éclipse du trajet-**

Arrivée au terrain, je sortis et allai vers les vestiaires. Je devais remplir ma gourde d'eau et poser mon sac de sport. Quand je fus entrée, je me dirigeai vers les abreuvoirs, mais vis dans les miroirs tout près de là une ombre. Je m'approchais et vis un fille qui mettais son top sportif. Je regardais son dos, mais me rendis rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de Clarke. Je m'éloignai gênée et sortis presque en courant. Je rejoignis Indra et Echo qui s'étiraient sur le terrain. Elles me regardaient bizarrement, mais leurs yeux s'attardèrent sur quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai et vis Clarke qui s'avançait en me regardant bizarrement. Quoi? J'avais mis mon t-shirt à l'envers? À non c'est vrai! C'est parce qu'elle m'avait vu embrasser Costia, qui en passant est une fille. Je me sentis vraiment gênée. Je pris donc une balle et m'éloignai de l'équipe pour faire de la jonglerie. Après dix minutes à jongler entre mes pieds, mes genoux et ma tête, mon père vint à ma hauteur.

\- Ça va?

\- Mmm. fis-je comme unique réponse.

\- Viens, on va pratiquer tes touches et tes tirs de barrage.

J'hochai la tête et le suivis jusqu'au but. Je voyais bien que Clarke me regardait pendant qu'elle expliquait aux filles leur exercice. Je me sentais tellement impuissante face à la situation.

Le reste de la pratique, rien d'important ne c'était produit. Sauf bien sûr les regards que Clarke me lançait, sans jamais être venue m'adresser la parole. J'étais la dernière dans les vestiaires. Il faut croire que je n'avais pas trop la tête à me changer. C'est là qu'elle entra. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et se contentait de fixer le plancher comme moi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec le group pour t'entraîner?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêter de me regarder? dis-je froidement.

\- Parce que tu ne venais pas avec...

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu m'as vu embrasser une fille? dis-je en me tournant complètement vers elle.

\- Quoi? Non. Tu crois vraiment que je suis homophobe?

\- On sait jamais.

\- Non, je me disais juste que...

\- Que?

\- Que je regrettes d'être ta coach et que toi tu ne sois que mon apprentie.

\- Pourquoi? Je te déshonneur autant que ça?

\- Non, c'est que... quand je t'avais laissé au café, je m'étais dit que j'allais revenir pour te voir. dit-elle en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas que je puisse distinguer son visage.

Elle voulait en fait me connaître. Ouais, ça c'est un déclaration! Mais attendez une seconde. C'était trop bizarre comme situation. Oui, je devais avouer qu'elle était terriblement sexy, et vraiment bien élevée, disons ça comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas. En plus, qui avait dit que ce n'était pas que pour que de simples amies? Je ne bougeais plus, je réfléchissais à pleins de choses en même temps.

\- Tu sais quoi, oublies, c'était débile, et il faut que tu te concentres sur tes facultés pour être prête pour le tournoi cette semaine. me dit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas effacer ce que tu viens de dire de ma mémoire. lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je la vis trembler. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Elle me regardait intensément de ses yeux d'un bleu resplendissant. Je pris mon sac de sport au passage et d'un visage neutre, je lui dis:

\- Mais t'en fais pas, je n'en toucherai un mot à personne. dis-je en sortant.

Je rejoignis mon père à la voiture et nous roulâmes jusqu'à la maison. Arrivés, je montai dans ma chambre et ouvris mon portable. J'allais sur Facebook et inscris dans la barre de recherche le nom de ma coach. Son profil m'apparut, et je pus voir à quel point elle était réservée. Alors ce ne devait pas être rien, si elle m'avait parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait tout à l'heure. Je fermai mon ordinateur et me couchai sur mon lit. Je repensais à elle, et à elle, et à elle. Toujours à elle. Pourquoi? Elle m'attirait terriblement.

 ** _Coucou! troisième chapitre posté. Avis?_**


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV Lexa**

Le tournoi débutait dans à peine quelques heures et j'étais toujours dans mon lit à penser à ma vie en général. Je me tournai sur le ventre pour pouvoir attraper mon cellulaire qui traînait sur ma table de nuit. Je le débranchai et regardai l'heure. Il était sept heures et treize. J'avais deux messages, j'allai donc voir de qui ils étaient. Il y en avait un de Costia, et l'autre d'Indra. J'ouvris d'abord celui de mon ex, qui me disait qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose avec moi très bientôt. Personnellement, j'en avais rien à foutre. Je l'aimais bien Costia, mais seulement en tant qu'amie. Je supprimai son message et allai voir celui d'Indra.

" Hey la grande dormeuse! Il est cinq heures et le bus part à huit heures, alors grouilles tes fesses. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver seule dans ce bus avec Echo. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle va faire alors dépêches s'il-te-plait!"

Je ris à la vue de son message, mais mon sourire disparu quand je vis qu'il était dès lors sept heures et vingt. Il ne me restait plus que quarante minutes pour me préparer et me rendre à l'école.

Je sautai hors du lit et courus à ma penderie. Je mis un top de sport et enfilai par-dessus mon gilet de match bleu marin noir. Je pris un slim noir et passai mes jambes dedans. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me brossai les dents ainsi que les cheveux. J'empoignai tous mes produits de toilettes et le fourrai dans mon sac à dos. Je pris mon short d'équipe, mes souliers à crampons, mes protèges tibias, mes bas de soccer noirs, ma gourde d'eau aux couleurs de notre école et mon bandeau habituel noir Adidas, pour ensuite les ranger dans mon sac de sport. Je pris pour finir quelques ensembles pour après mes match. J'attrapai ma balle et descendis avec mes sacs. À ma grande surprise, mon était déjà tout près et m'attendait dans le salon.

\- À te voilà toi! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas mettre autant de temps. fit-il.

-Et moi je croyais que tu allais venir me dire que l'on partait. dis-je en laissant toute mes affaires tomber au sol.

Je mis de petits bas blancs simples et enfilai ma veste de sport au thème galaxique. Je donnai un coup de tête vers l'avant afin que tous mes cheveux tombent eux aussi. Je pris mon élastique au bout des doigts et me fis une queue de cheval. Je repris mes sacs et mon père prit ma balle. Nous sortîmes et allâmes à la voiture.

 **-Éclipse du trajet-**

Nous arrivâmes à peine deux minutes avant le départ. Je donnai mes sacs au conducteurs, et il rangea nos bagages dans les compartiments. J'en profitai pour monter dans les bus. En entrant, je vis Clarke assise dans le premier banc. J'essayais de ne pas trop la regarder, mais c'était un peu compliqué. Je regardais tout au fond du bus et repérai rapidement Echo qui était debout et qui dansait dans l'allée. Près d'elle il y avait Indra qui tentait de la faire se rasseoir. Je souris et m'avançai vers elle. Echo se tourna vers moi et se mit à chanter les parole de la chanson qui sortait du bluetooth de Grabriella. Je m'avançai vers elle et pris ses mains. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et me suis mise à chanter avec elle. Je finis par craquer et je la poussai amicalement dans un banc pour qu'elle libère le passage et que je puisses me rendre dans le banc avec Indra. Tout le monde riait d'Echo et de sa chute. Mais, bon, c'était Echo. Elle faisait souvent des conneries dans le genre. Je sortis de ma poche mon portable et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie.

Je me réveillai à cause que quelqu'un me tapait à répétition. Je me tournai et attrapai les mains de la personne et vis que c'était Indra. La pétasse.

\- On est où? demandais-je en me frottant les yeux.

\- On est au stade patate. me répondit-elle.

\- Merde je n'ai pas mis mes shorts de match.

\- Mets-les et dépêches.

Toutes les filles de l'équipe, les coachs et le conducteur étaient hors du bus. Je me levai et enlevai mon slim. Echo revint avec mon sac de sport. What? Pourquoi elle m'emmenait mon sac? Peu importe. Je pris mon sac et sortis mes shorts. Pendant que je les enfilai, Clarke entra dans le bus. Elle me regarda un court instant et se tourna. Elle prit son cartable dans lequel se trouvait toutes les feuilles de match.

\- Dépêchez-vous les filles! cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du car, juste avant de sortir.

J'attachai mes shorts et pris mon sac, puis sortis d'un pas pressé suivis de près par mes deux amies. Arrivée à l'extérieur, je pris mon sac et suivis le groupe jusqu'à notre vestiaire. Je déposai me trucs sous le banc et enlevai ma veste pendant que mon père nous parlait.

\- Bon, pour commencé, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un ressente présentement de l'angoisse. Nous sommes ici pour représenter notre école, c'est vrai, mais il ne reste aussi que nous sommes ici pour pratiquer un sport que l'on adore. Donc, on fait de notre mieux, on montre de quoi on est capable et on garde la tête haute par rapport au résultat final. Mais je suis sûre que l'on va gagner. J'ai fait un peu de recherche, et leur équipe est l'avant dernière du classement, pendant que nous sommes les quatrièmes. Bon, allez changez-vous et on se retrouve sur le terrain.

Le temps que mon père nous dise tout ça, j'avais pu mettre mes protèges tibias et mes bas. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre mes souliers. Après les avoir lacés, j'allai aux toilettes pour remplir ma gourde. Je n'attendis personne et me rendis sur le terrain en faisant rouler ma balle. À partir du couloir vitré qui nous donnait accès aux terrains, je pus voir notre équipe masculine qui jouait contre les Aigles. Les Aigles se faisaient péter soixante et un à onze. Au travers des joueurs, j'avais pus voir Gustus qui était en position défensive. Moi, mon genre c'était l'attaque.

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais bon, dans le prochain il y en aura. En plus je devrai poster le chapitre cinq ce soir.**

 ** _Naoksayako_** **:** Je sais qu'ils sont courts mes chapitres, mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire. Alors pour moi les restreindre c'est un moyen de planifier mon temps. Mais contente que la fic te plaise.

 _ **Invité**_ : Alors, de 1) merci, et de deux je suis de Québec. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas :')

 _ **Fandedelena**_ : Haha oui c'est vrai que Clarke a eu recours à beaucoup de franchise! et merci.

 _ **MaraCapucin**_ : Désolée de te laisser sur ta faim comme ça :( mais bon, je sais que tu seras nourrie bientôt ;)

 _ **McFly76**_ : Je sais, il est rare que dans la série, Clarke agisse de la sorte. Mais bon, dans ma fic elle est comme ça!

 _ **Petit singe Fanfic**_ : Je suis ravie de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aime autant le soccer et Clexa autant que moi!


	6. Chapitre 5

**PDV Lexa**

J'arrivai finalement au terrain sur lequel nous jouions. Mon père parlait avec Clarke en lui montrant avec son tableau de match des endroits. Je ne pouvais pas trop voir ce qu'il lui montrait, mais ce devait sûrement être un jeu. Je déposai ma bouteille d'eau sur le banc et me rendis au milieu du terrain avec ma balle. Je commençai à m'étirer et fus rejointe par d'autres filles de l'équipe. Peu à peu, nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes assises sur le banc. Mon père nous dit quel jeu faire en attaque et en défense. Soudain, Clarke prit la parole.

\- Donc, le cinq qui commenceront sur le jeux sont: Echo en attaque gauche, Alexandria en attaque centre, Madeline en attaque droit. Ashley en demi, Lana et Angel en défensive. Hanna tu va être goalleuse la première demi, et ensuite nous verrons si nous changeons avec Fanny. Tout est claire?

\- Oui, mmh mh.

Nous nous levâmes et mîmes nos mains au centre.

\- On est qui?! cria Madeline

\- Les Royals! cria-t-on tous en coeur.

\- On est qui?! cria-t-elle une autre fois.

\- Les Royals! cria-t-on tous ensemble une dernière fois.

Je courus sur le terrain avec les autres filles pendant qu'Echo faisait le piles ou face. Comme n s'y attendait, nous avions gagné. L'arbitre mis la balle devant moi, nous indiqua nos buts, et nous souhaita un bon match avant de siffler pour indiquer le début de la game. Je fis la passe à Echo qui déjoua une de nos adversaire. Je courus juste devant le but et fis signe à Echo de me repasser la balle. Je reçus le ballon et tirai directement dans le filet, mais me fis plaquer au sol. Je ne m'étais pas fait mal, mais j'étais en colère contre la fille qui m'avait non seulement poussée, mais qui m'était aussi tombé dessus. La fille par contre, c'était blessée. Je dus la pousser pour qu'elle ne soit plus sur moi. Les filles avec qui j'étais sur le jeu vinrent à ma rencontre pour m'aider à me relever. Echo me félicita pour mon but. Je me retournai vers la fille. Elle se tenait le genou. Je regardai le mieux et vis que je saignais un peu.

\- Je reviens. fis-je aux filles qui venaient de mettre leur genoux au sol.

Je courus au banc, plus précisément vers mon père. Il vit mon genou et se mit à paniquer.

\- Ça va je n'ai rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un pansement. dis-je en lui tapant dans la main.

Clarke me tendit un bandage que je mis de suite sur me genou. Je recourus sur le terrain vers les filles et mis mon genou au sol comme les autres. La fille blessée se releva à l'aide de son coach et de l'infirmier qui surveillait notre partie. Nous applaudîmes et nous relevâmes.

Durant tout le restant de la partie, nous avions mené. À un moment, les garçons de notre équipe masculine vinrent nous encourager. Nous pouvions les entendre crier l'hymne de notre école, crier le nom de chaque fille eu possession de la balle et crier leurs vies quand nous marquions. Le match était terminé 57 à 24. Nous criâmes notre cri d'équipe et allâmes donner la main.

Après avoir tout ramassé dans nos vestiaires, nous étions parties à l'hôtel juste à côté. Nous devions être quatre par chambre, je me mis donc avec Echo, Indra et Angel. Angel je la connaissais depuis presque trois ans. Nous avions joué ensemble au tout début du secondaire et depuis nous jouions dans les mêmes équipes. Après nous être tous douchées, nous nous couchâmes dans le même lit et nous fîmes à chacune des tresses, des massages, et ce genre de trucs de filles. Seulement, là, Indra nous sort quelque chose que personne n'était prêts à entendre.

\- Puisque nous n'avons pas de match cette après-midi, ça vous dit d'aller vous baigner? En bas il y a une piscine géante avec spa, sauna, glissades d'eau et piscine à vague.

Je voulais trop dire oui, mais je ne voulais pas être seule à vouloir.

\- Oui, allons-y. fit Angel.

\- Okay. dit à son tour Echo.

\- Pourquoi pas. rajoutais-je.

Une à une nous nous sommes changées. Echo portait un maillot une pièces ouvert dans le dos et sur les côtés sur le ventre. Elle était sexy quoi! Même si elle portait un maillot une pièce. Indra portait un bikini blanc qui s'agençait parfaitement à sa peau un peu plus sombre. Angel portait un bikini bleu marin picoté blanc. Puis quant à moi, je portait un bikini noir. Normal. Simple. Et puis, je n'avais pas ma mère pour me conseiller. Oui j'avais mes amies, mais elles avaient tendance à me mentir pour ne pas me vexer.

Nous descendîmes avec nos serviettes à la piscine et vu l'heure, il n'y avait personne. Nous avions donc glissé plusieurs fois, et nous avions fini dans le spa. Je fermai les yeux deux secondes. Pas plus. Juste deux secondes. Deux secondes qu'elles étaient parties en détachant mon haut. Je ne pouvais pas le rattacher sans que l'on voit tout. Je gardai mes mains telles quel en espérant qu'elles reviendraient. Mais non.

Clarke entra en bikini bleu, qui d'ailleurs lui allait vraiment à la perfection. C'était mon seul espoir.

\- Clarke! Tu peux venir ici s'il-te-plait?

\- Elle approcha doucement en me regardant comme si j'étais bête.

\- Comment puis-je t'aider? me dit-elle en s'abaissant à ma hauteur.

\- Les filles ont détaché mon haut... et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me l'attacher.

\- Oui, sans problème.

Elle effleura ma peau. Je fus parcourue d'un énorme frisson qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Elle dégagea ma nuque pour pouvoir attacher le deuxième cordon au niveau du cou.

\- Wow, beau tatouage.

\- Merci. dis-je toute timide.

Après qu'elle eut fini, je m'empressai de me relever. Elle me contempla la bouche entre-ouverte. Je rougis un peu et elle le remarqua. Elle ferma la bouche et se releva. Je sortis du spa toute trempe. Je passai près d'elle pour prendre ma serviette mais dut à mes pieds mouillés, je glissai. Je me retins par chance à la dernière minute à son bras.

\- Ça va? dit-elle entre deux rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. fis-je gênée.

\- Si ça l'est.

Je me tournai vers elle et encrai mes yeux dans les siens. Mon dieu! Ce regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant de ne pas rire. Là c'était à moi de la contempler. Putain! Je n'a aucune discrétion . Je m'avançai vers elle les papillons au ventre. Elle avança à son tour et mis sa mains sur ma joue. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et là j'aurais pu vomir tellement j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. J'embrassais Clarke Griffin. Nous nous reculâmes à bout de souffle. Je souris un peu en coin et elle me sourit en retour. Je regardai autour pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait vu, mais personne. Je pris ma serviette et sortis le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Voilà, on l'a attendu avec impatience ce petit rapprochement! Avis?**


	7. Chapter 6

**PDV Lexa**

Je montai à l'étage de ma chambre en silence. Je rejouai en boucle le baiser. J'arrivai devant la porte de ma chambre et entendis des rires. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient encore? J'ouvris silencieusement la porte et la refermai sans faire de bruit. Je m'approchai pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles lançaient des oreillers. Il y avait Indra et Angel qui se cachaient derrière le lit du fond de la chambre, et il y avait Echo seule derrière celui près de la porte. Je rejoignis Echo en ayant mon index sur les lèvres pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Echo continuait de lancer les coussins tandis que je m'approchais des deux filles en toute discrétion.

\- Ah! criais-je en arrivant devant elles.

\- Ah pour l'amour de Dieu Lexa! s'écria Angel.

Je vis dans leurs regards que je n'allais pas rester impunie. Je me mis donc à courir ma serviette enroulé autour de mon buste. Echo m'aidait à les échapper mais sérieusement c'était peine perdu. Nous arrivâmes à un coin dans le couloir et je manquai de foncer dans mon père. À ce moment, nous nous arrêtâmes de rire et de courir tous en même temps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- On aidait Lexa. dit Echo.

\- À quoi l'aidiez-vous?

\- À rattacher son haut. ria Indra dans mon dos.

Clarke arriva au même moment. la honte. Elle dévisagea toutes les filles, mais quand elle me vit, elle se mit à sourire. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle riait de la situation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dit donc? demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'en sait strictement rien. dit mon père en croisant les bras.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous préparer les filles, nous allons souper au restaurant.

Je souris et retournai vers notre chambre. Echo vint me prendre la main et pouffa de rire avec moi. Indra et Angel riait ensemble derrière. Arrivées dans notre chambre je pris en otage la salle de bain pour me faire sécher et plaquer les cheveux. Quand je sortis je me dirigeai vers ma valise et pris un short en jean noir et une camisole blanche. Je mis mes ballerine noires. Je pris ensuite ma trousse de maquillage et appliquai du eye-liner sur mes paupières, du fond de teint sur mes petites imperfections, du mascara sur mes cils et un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge pâle sur mes lèvres.

Quand je fus prête, je remarquai que tout le monde m'attendait. Je souris gênée et les suivis jusqu'au hale d'entrée où nous attendait Clarke, mon père, et les autres filles de l'équipe. Mon père nous compta comme des enfants et nous fit monter dans le bus. Je pris le dernier siège avec Angel. Nous écoutions notre musique et on se dessinait sur le bras pendant que l'autre devait deviner ce que c'était. Le trajet fut plutôt court.

Nous arrivâmes devant un restaurant, le Pacini. Nous sortîmes tous de l'autobus et pendant que tout le monde rentrait pour manger, Angel, Echo, Indra, June et moi étions dans le parking et nous faisions des Snap avec Tristan, un de nos meilleurs amis qui se trouve aussi être le capitaine de l'équipe de foot masculine. Le premier coup, on avait pris une photo, et le deuxième une vidéo où l'on lui souhaitait bonne chance pour son match.

\- Merde, on est peut-être en retard. nous fit constater June.

\- Ouais, on y va. dis-je en partant en gambadant.

En entrant, une hôtesse plutôt pas mal nous demanda si nous avions une réservation. Indra lui fit signe que nous étions avec le groupe plus loin. Nous passâmes dans les allées et ouvrîmes la porte de la salle qui nous était réservée. Personne ne nous remarqua, excepté mon père qui fit signe à Clarke qui avait le nez dans le menu. Nous prîmes place à une petite table dans un coin.

Quand il fut le temps de commander, je pris une salade césar. Je n'avais pas trop faim. Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement en riant et parlant. Quand nous fûmes rendues au dessert, les filles commandèrent le Volcano. C'était une coupe en brownies, remplie de crème glacée et de fudge aux arachides. Pour cette stupide raison je dus changer de table. Oui je suis allergique aux arachides et alors? J'allai à la table de mon père et de Clarke. Quand mon père me vit arriver, il engagea directement la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?

\- Arrachides. dis-je simplement.

Il me décrocha un sourire sous le regard confus de Clarke

\- Elle est allergique aux arachides et le soja. lui dit mon père.

\- Oh. fit Clarke en replongeant son regard sur son assiette.

\- Tu me prête ton téléphone je voudrais appeler Chris.

Je vis Clarke relever la tête vers moi. Comme si je venais de faire quelque chose d'intolérable. Mon père me passa son téléphone et je sortis hors du restaurant pour passer mon coup de fil.

La sonnerie retentit deux fois et il décrocha.

\- Allô papa.

\- Non c'est Lexa tête de nœuds.

\- ah, salut Lexa, ça va?

\- Ouais toi?

\- Oui ça va. Alors ton match?

\- On a gagné, tu t'attendais à quoi? dis-je sacastiquement.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Vous avez fait quoi avec cette Jinger?

\- Rien, elle n'est pas trop branchée garçons.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, elle joue au hockey dans une équipe masculine! dis-je en riant. Bon je te laisse.

\- Ouais allez salut.

Je raccrochai et retournai à l'intérieur du restau, là où les gras de l'équipe masculine étaient revenus de leur match qu'ils avaient perdu. Un gars que je ne connaissais pas s'était assis sur ma chaise. Je pris une grande respiration et le regarda. Il draguait June! J'empoignai le dossier de sa chaise doucement et je tirai d'un coup sec. Il tomba sur le sol sous le regards amusés de ses coéquipiers. Il se tourna vers moi e je lui souris. Même Clarke riait.

\- Désolée, mais cette place est prise. lui fis-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

Il me prit la main mais me tira vers lui. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle. Je me dépêchai de me relever et le foudroyant du regard. Il se releva et me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Je réussirai peut-être à te faire changer de camp? m'avait-il dit.

C'est à cet instant que je me suis sentie comme une merde.

 **Voilà voilà, pardon de l'absence!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**PDV Lexa**

Nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel peu de temps après ce que ce mec m'avait dit. Franchement, ça ne servirait à rien de tenter, juste voir une bit* me donne envie de vomir. Je suis lesbienne et alors? C'était jusque certaines personnes refusaient de l'accepter alors pas besoin d'en rajouter. Non mais là!

Je mis un jogging et un top noir pour dormir. Je me faufilai dans les draps près d'Echo et m'endormis rapidement.

En me réveillant, je vis que les filles étaient déjà parties. Mais pourquoi elles me laissaient toujours toute seule? Je sortie du lit et enfilai mes habits de match. Je descendis à la cafétéria où toutes les filles mangeaient leur bol de céréales. Je passai au comptoir à déjeuné pour prendre une pomme et une toaste au beure de peanut. Je me rendis avec mon plateau à la table des filles. Je ne vis Clarke nul-part. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas la voir. J'entamai mon morceau de pain et surveillai les environ au cas elle arriverait. Mais non, jamais elle n'a posé un pied dans la salle. Je finis mon plat et allai mettre mon plateau sur la plateforme de nettoyage. J'allai remonter à ma chambre pour prendre mes espadrilles de partie, mais j'entendis Clarke parler pas très loin. Je m'approchai et la vis parler au téléphone.

 _Convé Clarke:_

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner mes filles comme ça je...

-...

\- Oui, je sais que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

-...

\- Oui, c'est d'accord je trouverai un remplaçant alors. Merci à la prochaine.

Je n'écoutai pas plus et partis à ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Alors Clarke voulait nous laisser tomber. Elle me laissait moi? Mais alors tout ça ne lui avait été rien de plus qu'un baiser? Lexa, calme-toi laisse-la s'expliquer, tu verras bien ce qu'elle a à dire. Je lui en voulais énormément, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Elle devait s'expliquer et j'allais lui en laisser la chance.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et me fixai dans le miroir. Je voyais une perle d'eau se former au coin de mon œil gauche. Je l'essuyai avec ma main et pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir de là pour prendre mon sac de sport. Je me dépêchai de prendre les sacs des filles et de les rejoindre en bas. Arrivée à la cafétéria, je leur lançai leur sac et elles me suivirent à l'entrée de l'hôtel. En sortant de la pièce, je pus entrevoir Clarke qui me détaillait. Je ne lui portai pas la moindre intention. Nous aboutîmes dans le parking. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc près de la rue. Angel me tendit une cigarette. Indra et Echo ne fumaient pas, moi non plus mais vu les circonstances, je m'en permis une. Angel me tendit son briquet après avoir allumé sa propre clope. Je remarquai plus loin les filles qui commençaient à sortir du bâtiment. Je vis ensuite mon père qui vis ma cigarette. Il me regarda un instant et soupira. Je l'avais déçue, encore un fois. Mon père voyait en moi ma mère. Comme si je me devais de lui ressembler pour qu'il puisse se souvenir d'elle. Pour cette raison, j'avais beaucoup plus de chance de le décevoir que mes frères. Bref, je pris une dernière bouffer et écrasai le petit bout qu'il en restait. Clarke jeta un léger coup d'œil à la cigarette écrabouillée qui trainait dans l'herbe. Elle me regarda et entra rapidement dans le bus. Je pris mon sac de sport et sautai sur le dos d'Indra qui me porta dans l'autobus. Je pris place dans les derniers bancs avec les filles. Angel s'assit près de moi en me tendant un écouteur. Je l'enfouis dans mon oreille et commença à chanter très fort. Assez fort pour que les autres filles commencent à chanter avec nous!

Une fois arrivé au stade qui était un peu plus loin que celui de la veille, Echo prit Indra sur son dos et Angel me força à embarquer sur le sien. Comme de grosses gamines énervantes on a décidé de faire la course jusqu'au vestiaire. Indra et Echo étaient arrivées en premières puisque nous, nous sommes faites choper par un gardien qui nous avait dit de ne pas courir dans les corridors. Angel et moi entrâmes dans le vestiaire en essayant de ne pas se faire voir puisque nous avions fini par être en retard, mais c'était déjà mal barré puisque Angel la pro de la discrétion n'avait pas tenu la porte pour la fermer et qu'elle avait claqué. Mon père pris un air furax en nous incitant à nous asseoir, tandis que Clarke avait le sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce petit sourire trop mignon, elle était à croquer. Si j'avais été de la glace, j'aurais fondue sur le coup. Je finalisai ma préparation et le reste du temps j'écoutai mon père parler de la stratégie de match.

\- Bon les filles! On doit remporter ce match pour aller en finale einh pas vrai? Vous pourriez être les stars au lycée si vous gagner le trophée. Je compte sur vous toutes pour donner le meilleur de vous-même. Nous sommes tellement fiers d'être vos entraîneurs, vous êtes de magnifiques jeunes femmes qui iront toutes très loin dans la vie. Vous nous présentez de merveilleuses performances sur le terrain et vous méritez de gagner. Nous dit Clarke tout sourire.

Nous nous rendîmes finalement au terrain de match pour s'échauffer. J'avais totalement la tête ailleurs. Tout mes tirs au but se faisaient arrêter, d'habitude je les ai tous. Mon père me regardait avec vous savez le regards que tous les parents ont quand ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'ils cherchent pourquoi l'on est comme ça. Ouais bon il me regardait comme ça, comme s'il essayait de me lire comme un livre. Il finit par tous nous ramener au banc pour nous parler des derniers complexes de match. Dans l'équipe adverse il y avait une grande costaude qui me fixait. B-i-z-a-r-r-e!

\- Lexa attaque centre, Angel attaque gauche, Madeline attaque droite, Lana demi, Echo et Indra défense, et Hanna tu es gardiennes de but. Ok? go! dit mon père.

\- On est qui? cria Indra.

\- Les _Royals_! cria le reste de l'équipe.

\- On est qui? cria mon amie encore plus fort.

\- Les _Royals_! cria à plein poumon une seconde fois l'équipe.

Nous entrâmes sur le terrain et commençâmes à jouer du meilleur que nous pouvions donner.

Nous étions à la demi. Les _Diablos_ menaient avec un pointage de 10 à 7. Mon père essayait de ressouder les troupes, mais bon, il est vrai qu'elles étaient très douées. Mon père termina son discourt, je pus donc m'empresser d'entrer sur le jeu. La fille costaude du début du match entra sur le terrain pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie. Elle me lança un regard noir et l'arbitre siffla pour annoncer le recommencement de la partie. Le jeu allait très vite et la balle s'échangeait régulièrement entre les deux équipes. À un moment, j'eus la balle en ma possession. Tout allait très bien, même que j'allais faire un but. Mais vous vous rappelez la fille des _Diablos_ , la costaude, la grande, ouais elle, elle a décidé de me plaquer. Une très forte douleur que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant se fit sentir à mon tibia gauche. L'arbitre lui donna un carton rouge et le coach des _Diablos_ se mit à lui crier dessus. Mon père et Clarke s'empressèrent de venir à ma rencontre. Même l'infirmier du match est arrivé à mes côtés. Mon père me demandait des choses incompréhensibles. Ma vision se brouillait et le bruit autour devint très agaçant. Clarke souleva ma jambe à la demande de l'infirmier. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil je pus voir l'os de mon tibia sortir et le sang couler.

 **Un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, mais j'ai d'affreuses migraines ces temps-ci ce qui m'empêche d'écrire. Mais bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, pardon pour les fautes et vous pouvez toujours laisser votre avis!**


End file.
